Voice Camp
by cutewithgreeneyes
Summary: Miley gets sent to "Voice Camp" and gets a life changing surprise. WIll she be able to cope with life at voice camp? femslash Liley plz r
1. Voice Camp

"But dad I've never heard of _Straight_en Up voice camp." Miley whined, fingering the handle of her suitcase.

"Come on Miles, all the great singers of my day went there, including me."

"Voice-camp-going-daddy say what? You never told me about camp. And you _always_ tell us stuff about 'back in the day' – we've practically lived back in the day with ya."

Robbie Ray smiled.

"See Bud, I didn't wanna live camp out for ya before you gotta chance ta go. Plus we'll all be waitin' fer you, and when you come back you'll be great! I packed up your bags for you, threw in a coupla new clothes, all _you_ hafta do is get on that train sweetheart."

She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders.

"I'll miss you daddy, I love you."

"Love ya too Bud."

"Olly?"

"Ya Miles, I'll miss you ya know." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and his around her waist. His lips reached her ear and he spoke in whispers.

"Look Miles, it's only a year and it's going to be hard sometimes. You're gonna wish you could just run from it all. Remember you'll have a better life when you get back, and we'll all be waiting. Don't be mad, it'll all be for your own good in the long run."

He pulled back with his hands on her shoulders and smiled before motioning for her to go. _It's going to be hard sometimes … don't be mad, it'll be for your own good? What was this? Death camp?_

Uneasily she waved and staggered to the train.

Robbie Ray turned to Oliver and put a firm right hand on his shoulder.

"Look boy, I don't know what you were whisperin' ta her, but she looked awful uneasy. This is fer her own good now. She cares about her friends, and her family, and Hannah Montana, and I'm not letting her jeopardize any of it with nonsense."

Shaking the arm off and offering a look that poured disappointment, Oliver began in harsh tones.

"I know you want the best for her Mr. Stewart. I know you have her best interests in mind, but what she's about to go through will scar her and hurt her, I would know. I can't even believe you talked me into doing this with you, supporting this." His voice had moved up pitches in his speech, and immediately he turned to walk away. But in a yell he turned back.

"Don't expect her to love you when she gets home!" And with that he had walked off leaving a very flustered Mr. Stewart, and a few rare eyes wondering about.

* * *

A few scenes of lush fields and beating sun, all reminiscing her leave, fluttered through her vision before they were lost in her sleep.

What seemed like moments later a heavy tapping was on her shoulders and the sputtering exhaust was silent.

"Think you can stop droolin' on the windows and wake up Sleeping Beauty?" A heavyset woman with big arms, a red face, and greasy brown hair at a blunt cut at her shoulders, distinctly middle parted, looked at her. She had a jean vest and biker boots. _Ugh dyke._

On came a boy with a bull horn. He wore a tattered pair of white pants ending at his ankles, barefoot, with a thigh length white shirt coated in mud. He was fair of skin and layered in grime, blue eyed, with a thin spray of black hair where his head was shaved.

His fragile hands trembled with the bullhorn's weight. He cleared his throat and a struggling deep voice trembled out.

"Campers, as our returning guests know, cellular devices are absolutely not permitted. A marking utensil will be passed around to inscribe your information on your telecommunication device. Upon exiting the train, place your device in the bin in the front section and proceed to the camp lobby for admission. Thank you and have a good day."

His voice seemed to squeak at points when he struggled to deepen it, and Miley attempted small talk with her bus mate.

"Wow, his voice sounds terrible. I guess voice camp takes a toll on the chords huh?"

"Look princess obvious, I don't know anything about this voice camp business, but the boy knows he's bein' watched. See the way he's walkin' heavy-like and not smilin' and tryin' ta talk deep? He's actin' straight so that … witch … Luna don't get on 'im."

The conversation was relieved when the marker reached the pair. All while writing, the thoughts sat with Miley. _He's tryin' ta act straight? Why would it matter?_

* * *

She followed her mate to the front of the train, and into the lobby, being the last train to enter the camp; the speech began upon their presence. A woman of an old structure stood on a block of light wood and spoke into the crowd with a monotone voice and a tired speech. Her light voice carried.

"Welcome campers one and all, returning and firstly visiting. I am Colonel Luna, Chief Director of this camp. Here you will learn respect, find faith in religion, learn to appreciate all that you have, and learn to cure what disease has condemned you all. You will work hard, get fit, and learn to communicate with the utmost obedience to my fellow directors, or will suffer the consequences of obnoxious free-spiriting. I mean to be clear on this factor; disciplines and rules will **not** be outlined but will happen in live time. As long as you show total obedience and respect to any and everyone at all times, you will see to a discipline-free and enjoying experience at SUC."

She paused for breath and few snickered at the camp's initials before being hit in the arm by large sticks.

"As you can see, already, disciplining immaturity has begun. The fellow directors will chorale you into a large line to wait for entrance and placement; I expect thorough cooperation, and total silence. You will be reminded by physical means to be silent if you wish to test my patience or defy my orders. Do we have understanding?"

No one spoke.

"DO. WE. HAVE. UNDERSTANDING?!" Bellowed Luna, and instantly murmurs of "yes" and "yes ma'am" filed through.

"Good. I expect to only ask you once, and have a certain and solid answer." The room was flooded with a giant "yes ma'am," and silence remained, only tested by the fools, and again punished into silence.

The line seemed to be never ending. The room was hot and people were sweaty, tired, hungry, and worn from travel. Most returning persons had nothing but the clothes on their backs, while Miley trudged along in designer jeans with a bright pink piece of luggage behind her, again receiving snickers. She only looked up a few times, nauseous of the odor and heat, to find several persons, dressed in similar military attire as Luna, walking around with a large bat where their rifle would be placed.

Her hunger was causing waves of pain in her stomach, and when she felt she could die, she had reached the dark wooden door of the office. Stumbling in with no sense of grace, and gently closing the door behind her, she smiled and looked to courteousness to begin her life at camp.

"Hi I'm Miley Stew-"

"I don't care. And if you speak out of turn again, expect physical punishment." replied Luna, not looking up from the paperwork on her desk.

"Are you a FBB?"

"Excuse me Colonel?" Miley asked, desperate to redeem her mistake. Luna sighed heavily and with purpose to make Miley feel stupid.

"Are. You. A Female. By. Birth?" the words were drawn out with annoyance in the undertones.

"Umm yes I am Colonel."

"How old?"

"Sixteen ma'am." After becoming content with the notes she'd written, Luna looked up.

"Well you hardly look like one of them. It's a shame someone like you does such the disgusting deed against God." She sighed and turned to a large pile of white robes marked Fem. and passed Miley two dress robe- much like what she'd seen the boy wear, only these were dresses.

"The dress with blue stripes is night wear, the other day wear; the swimsuit-like wear is for showers. Your number is 1616, marked on your robes. I shan't see you out of uniform at anytime." She then picked up her radio.

"I need Officer 3 for a sixteen year old FBB, and a minor worker for luggage." She put the radio down and pointed to the door.

"But Colonel-"

"If I so much as hear you speak again without being called upon by a director I will have your number branded into your flesh, where you will never forget your incompetence. Understand me?"

"Yes ma'am." Miley choked out, before sprinting out the door with all the speed she could muster.

A dark haired, unkempt man met her at the door. He wore a dark green suit with **MW** imprinted at his chest. Never speaking, he grabbed her luggage, with his eyes far from hers, and hurried off.

"Wait what are you-" He was gone.

Outside was pitch dark save the luminous accents from the tall light posts. Another man, too with a **MW**, grabbed her arm roughly.

"Let go. You're hurting me."

"First of many you bony little bitch." The words shut Miley's mouth in a heartbeat. His short fingernails dug into her arm and she sucked down her tears.

"Get used to this." His scratchy voice snarled out, before he pushed her into the arms of a slightly shorter girl in uniform.

The girl, unexpectedly it would seem, haphazardly caught the stumbling Miley before pushing her off.

"Get off me. Jared, don't take your temper out on me." She grumbled with displeasure and motioned for him to move, before looking, slightly upwards, at Miley.

"Are you FBB number 1616?" Miley looked at the girl's chest. Her tag read **Dorm Officer 3. **

"Answer me dammit. Yes or no?" Her voice spit anger.

"Umm yes."

"It's yes ma'am or yes Officer Belson to you. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Miley stumbled out.

"Come here." Grabbing Miley's arm, as it seemed to be custom, she pulled Miley into a line of 15 other girls looking equal of age, but far less glamorous and confused.

Standing in line was a pain. Her stomach still ached and her mind begged to be cleared with some information. What kind of voice camp was this? She dared not speak, to have her "finger-imprinted" arm bruised with a bat. Her legs burned to sit, but everyone else in the twenty-so lines she could see in the darkness were standing, so she would too.

"House 16, we are no longer awaiting any further admissions. Food will be distributed after showers and mandatory bedtime curfew will resume and become consistent after today."

'Officer 3' spoke up to her group, before motioning for them to follow. Miley, relieved to be moving, followed keenly behind, her heels sinking in the dirt.

House 16 was far from the 'active houses' and they'd been tracking in the dirt for around ten minutes. Miley soon realized that the houses were numbered in distance, all the members were the age of the house number, and sixteen was the third youngest age (the first two being fourteen and fifteen.) _I feel bad for the older houses; must be so we can train our voices by the ages of them. _All the living houses seemed purposefully positioned in a distance from the community of houses near the lobby. She grumbled at the distance.


	2. Sadie

The room was a giant log cabin. Lining the walls were creaky lines of thick wood, a long smooth slab, only separated by a raised wall of three inches on each side. Beds. Miley gasped in shock. The only other things in the room were lights and a row of shelves on the back wall marked UNIFORMS, by scratched in the wood. Much like a concentration camp, there were two rows of impromptu beds, without pillows or mattresses, with a ladder latched to the side.

All the girls rushed at the beds, aiming for tops or bottoms. Miley stood in horror. Officer Belson had moved to the back to hustle the slackers in their walking, and now she stood behind the unmoving Miley.

"Pick your bunk." She snapped at Miley and dragged her forward by her arm. Miley snickered secretly and lumbered over to a top bunk nearest the door, afraid that she could be crushed in a bottom bunk if the top bunk wood broke.

"The beds have two sheets each to use as you please for your comfort. Spread them on your bed, change into your showering robes and prepare to head to the Hygiene Department near the lobby."

She smiled at the frustration on the campers' faces as they thought of walking back.

"And you will give no trouble, and be thankful for the privilege of washing." She smiled again before awaiting their robe change.

The Hygiene Dept. was a good distance away. Another ten minutes induced a fit of annoyance among the House Members and embarrassment in walking the distance in their undergarments– stragglers being beaten.

The Fem. HD was a big concrete room. There were stalls in the back, sinks, shelves and shelves of toiletries, and there were multiple shower heads along the remaining walls.

"Go shower. Soap is on the shelves where other toiletries are." The girls walked over to the shower heads and shelves, two to a head.

"How about some appreciation?"

"Thank you ma'am." They chorused out together, swallowing their grumbles. Miley found her way to a shower. There were two types of girls in this cabin. Heavyset dyke biker looking ones, and several that looked like her, thin and cute. _God why does everyone look so biker? New music video look? Like blunt, greasy hair and heavyset red face is so not pretty._ She crept, nervously, over to the most approachable girl. She was thin and fit with wavy black hair swept to the side and gorgeous blue eyes. She was tan with bright pink lips, _just like Mikayla. _

"Umm can I?" The girl nodded and smiled. She ducked her head to Miley's left ear, the one facing the opposite direction of Officer B's hawk eyes.

"Sadie."

Her breath tickled Miley's ear.

"Miley." She reciprocated the action.

"No fraternizing. Get done with your washing, towel off, and we're walking back, this isn't a social occasion."

Miley's face went red with embarrassment, thinking she'd been caught. Sadie winked. Taut tummies all glistening with water, hands running through long waves of hair, all proved to be way too much for the brunette and her eyes were hungry for a touch. Subconsciously, she licked her lips and ran her index finger along Sadie's stomach muscles, getting a smile of hunger and sexiness from Sadie.

Playing hard and turning away, Sadie left Miley's eyes lonely. Officer Belson was behind her.

"Don't. Play. Games." Her voice spit rage and the other girls had seen the whole event, concluding that this must be Miley's first time here. A swift beat in the stomach had silenced her desires, and brought subtle tears to her face.

Trying to forget the fiasco, and walking behind Sadie- who had wanted the games to be played as much as Miley- they had made the tedious journey back to the House. Sitting in the room, yielding the only difference, was a small blue pale.

"Your dinner's here ladies. Lucky. Change, put your morning robes in the Uniform compartment with your number, and sit on your bunks."

"Yes ma'am," was automatic and the girls began bustling, Miley finding herself begging for nourishment.

Sitting in her bunk, finding by coincidence (and not on purpose but with pleasant surprise) that she was right beside Sadie; all ten of the top "bunks" had girls and six of the bottom bunks did as well. There were twenty bunks in total, four rows of five each on both sides.

Officer Belson clopped down the narrow walkway, passing to each girl a piece of two inch thick bread. Upon seeing her change her glance Miley looked over to Sadie.

"This is dinner?" She whispered. Sadie shrugged and nodded her head. Miley hungrily devoured it as Officer Belson passed around a bucket of water and a small cup.

"Share." She barked out and Miley ladled a small sip before passing it over in disdain.

"Expect to eat in the Cafeteria after today. Tomorrow you will get some lovely…haircuts; compliments of the camp." The food was eaten, the water pail passed back, and Officer Belson turned a large switch to cut the lights.

"Silence."

The night was uncomfortable. The bed was only big enough for her body lying straight, and her arms curled. She had one blanket as a pillow and another like a mattress, her dress heavy enough to be a blanket.

_The concert had just finished and Mikayla made it passed Roxy into the dress room. _

"_Hey Smiley." _

"_Hey there Mickey Mouse." Mikayla wrapped her arms around Miley's waist from behind and kissed her neck._

"_I just wanted to congratulate an amazing performance." She said trailing kisses down her neck. Miley turned in her arms and pecked her quickly, hugging her tightly. _

"_Mmm I love you so much Miley." Mikayla smiled slowly backing Miley into the wall. Upon touching the wall with her back, Mikayla linked her fingers in Miley's belt loops, and Miley's fingers were deep in Mickey's hair. _

"_Miles, Miles! Oh ma God." Robbie Ray walked in and Mikayla and Miley broke away. _

"_It's not what it looks like." Miley tried. But Robbie walked away._

Miley woke up with tears in her eyes. It was a strange thing, but she wiped them and fell back asleep, willing the last course of events to go away.


	3. Nothing is okay

The camp looked pitiful in the morning. A five am wake-up by bullhorn had the girls changed into daywear, teeth brushed, and in a long line outside in the darkness.

"We're leaving for breakfast, if you can't keep up, care to socialize, or voice your opinions in any form, expect a reminder."

The cafeteria was a large room with few subtle lights and five long tables without chairs.

"Get in line." Commanded Officer B and the girls all stood in a seemingly ongoing line awaiting breakfast. A piece of bread, a small bowl of water, and an egg were breakfast. Sadie knelt next to Miley and they ate in silence, Colonel Luna gazing over them.

After eating they were all moved to the lobby they'd came in, and stood in long lines once again. The boys had their head shaved clean and the girls had their jewelry thrown away and their hair cut to shoulder length and tied into a bun. Officer Belson had long blonde hair, tied back into a ponytail under an army hat. Miley cried, being the emotional person she was, as she watched her long brown locks hit the dirt. That was it, the campers had been altered. Now it was time to start the camp "activities."

The activities were the same every day. They ran five miles around the campground-the slow ones being beaten- then gathered for further tiring exercise, and when they'd finished, were awarded with bread and water.

They would gather for school classes, considering the camp ran during the school year, and then the day would be darker and they'd shower and eat and go to 'church.' Church was in the lobby; they'd sit in the dirt in their nightwear and listen to ongoing words of God's hatred for homosexuality. By now Miley had reasoned that this wasn't a camp for training voices, it was a camp for punishing gayness. How'd she end up here?

"God put man and woman on this Earth so they could be together. Members of your families have brought you here today to teach you the ongoing error of your ways…" the speeches went on as Colonel Luna further ridiculed their lifestyle, but Miley had become hung on one thing. "_Members of your families have brought you here today …" Daddy set me up. _Suddenly, nothing was okay.

The night was old and Miley lay in the darkness, everyone asleep, crying her eyes out.

Officer Belson came out of her mini "room" to find the annoyance that was hindering her sleep. She flash lighted the darkness to find the tearstained face of a sniveling Miley.

"Number 1616, come down here immediately." She whispered hard in the darkness and grasped Miley's arm tightly, pulling her down the ladder.

"Let go of me." Miley hardly threw caution to not waking the sleeping persons, her rage causing blind incompetence. Officer B swatted her in the back with her bat and her free arm, and dragged her outside in a deadly grip.

Sitting outside the wooden building, a huge flood light portrayed the two. Officer B clad in striped blue and white pajamas (as was uniform for officers) and Miley with her newly short hair falling down over her shoulders.

"Your crying will wake the other campers, stop it 1616." Officer B was stern. Miley sighed.

"Shut up. God do you ever shut up? That's not my name, it's Miley. Is that so hard to remember?" She broke down crying again and Officer Belson, noting that pink cheeks made for a very cute Miley, faltered in her anger.

"Do you know for that I could hit you until you beamed with black and blue bruises?!"

"Hit me. I don't even care." The sobs watered down her words to almost incomprehensible measures.

"1616 stop your disobedience."

"Hit me. Please. Hit me until you remember my name. Go on. Hit me Officer." Officer Belson had tired in trying to induce fear and Miley had yet to stop crying uncontrollably.

Belson sat down and dragged Miley to sit down too by her arm. Moving a little closer, Belson sat in front of Miley.

"Dammit." She sighed heavily.

"Why are you crying? Was the workout too hard or something?" Miley didn't answer. Belson gently lifted Miley's chin too look at her.

"C'mon 1616." Miley swatted her hand and looked away. Belson sighed knowing this was regrettable.

"Miley. Will you please tell me what's wrong?" Miley looked up, a little hope gleaming in her tear shined eyes. There was silence for a moment and Belson had almost lost patience.

"C'mon Miley. If you're not going to tell me then fine, but don't you dare cry anymore." She motioned to get up.

"My dad set me up." Miley whispered out, not making contact. Belson sat down again.

"Yeah well everyone's parents set them up, no one else is crying. "

"Yes but my mom and brother died when I was little and my dad's the only one who takes care of me. And…and I trusted him so much. He told me I was going to voice camp and he was sending me here. And my best friend let him take me here. God I loved and trusted them so much. How could they do this?"

Miley's tears were streaming and Belson tried to hold back the urge to hug her. The poor girl went through so much. She looked around to make sure no one was looking, and put a hand on Miley's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I know it's hard-"

"No you don't know! You don't know anything. You're the same age as all of us and you don't care if you treat us like shit. You don't know what this is like at all; to be hurt by your own family, lied to." She choked out and Belson stood up.

"You think I had a choice?" She stopped, avoiding saying too much. She grumbled beneath her breath.

"Dammit. I try to help." She sighed. Miley was shut up. _What does she mean by that?_ Belson went to pick her up by the arm, but stopped.

"C'mon Miley." Was all she said and began to walk inside with Miley following.

Miley was quiet the rest of the night. Puzzled by what Belson had said.


	4. Outdoor Sleep

The next day yielded no difference from its predecessor and the drills were the same. Belson seemed a little more lax, and Sadie still flirted in moderation, probably with the same nervousness all the newcomers had. It was like boarding school for the normal impaired, without any physical contact allowed.

That is until Friday. Sadie tripped over a rock and slowed down a little, and Officer Belson yelled. That's when shit hit the fan, because Luna was monitoring House 16 that day.

"Ouch." Running in bare feet and hitting a rock was crappy and Sadie had slowed down to tend to the cut on her foot.

"Hurry up." Belson hollered, beating Sadie on the back, all the while burning under the eyes of Luna. Miley stopped, unbelieving that Belson would be so mean, even under the eyes of Luna.

"Jesus, Officer, why are you so mean? She could've really hurt herself!" Miley dropped to her knees to look at Sadie's foot. Luna walked over, having seen the whole event, and picked Miley up by the arm half dragging her over to Belson.

"Stand up 1616."

Miley stood up, now understanding the fear her cold and high pitched voice could induce.

"Apologize to Officer Belson. You **will** be punished for talking back to an officer. In fact, **I **will assign you punishment after you apologize." Miley looked down.

"Look at her." Luna commanded and Miley's pleading eyes stared into Belson's apologetic ones.

"Uh I'm really sorry for talking back Officer Belson."

"And?" Luna started.

"And making physical contact with another person and stopping in my drills."

"Accepted. Now look Colonel in the eyes and show her the utmost respect."

Miley mumbled out a "yes ma'am" and looked at Luna, who seemed extremely unpleased.

"You'll spend a week in outdoor sleep. With your hands bound, and **one** blanket. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Finish you drills, Officer Belson take 1615 to the nurse quarters to make sure nothing is serious, I'll watch your team." The drills were harder than they'd ever been. The food was, again, unpleasant, consisting of bread and some left over snags of turkey. The church meeting was hurtful, and going to bed was a nightmare.

"Umm Officer I don't really know what outdoor sleep is." Miley mumbled as Belson walked outside with her, rope and blanket in hand.

"I'm going to tie you up and you'll sleep out here. No matter the weather." Belson had put the other girls to sleep, and now she sat in front of Miley, binding her hands.

"Miley, I don't understand why you talked back. Why would you do that in front of Luna? Outdoor sleep is harsh."

"Umm I guess I didn't think what you did to Sadie was fair."

"Well Sadie's still getting to sleep inside." Belson shook her head in disdain and laid Miley down.

"Okay well I've got to leave you here." She draped the blanket on Miley.

"Thank you. Uhh Good night Officer."

Luna appeared.

"I see you got the disobedient little dyke here well bound. I guess she gave you trouble; she was a pest from the moment I gave her that uniform. I'll talk to her a bit; you can leave Officer, good work."

"Uh thank you ma'am." Belson saluted and looked over at Miley, mouthing goodnight in the light of the flood lamps. Miley smiled and drew her attention to Luna.

"Sit up." Miley sat up and looked with the greatest fake smile she could muster.

"How dare you mistreat an officer like that. Have you any sense of where you stand? You're nothing, just another sin in the pool of disgusting treacheries against the Lord. Watch yourself. I **will** punish you, even if you die sleeping out here. Don't try to run away either, bound hands and electric fences don't work well."

She spit beside Miley, got up, and left. The brunette slept in the cold of the turning fall.

Sadie came back the next day, spending a night in the nurse wing; probably to ensure there was no infection, that and the nurse was a little nicer; though only a little.

That was the shining joy of the day, and she had been temporarily exempt from drills due to her injury. At lunch she gave Miley her bread and water and a secret kiss on the cheek, whispering her thanks quietly.

That night was the worst in all the days they'd been in camp. The sky had darkened, and began raining on the descent to bed, and a little into the late hours (four days into Miley's seven day punishment) the winds had become intolerable, shaking even the cabin. Belson had put the girls to bed an hour ago, but Miley's crying could be heard from inside, especially since Belson's mini room was beside the door.

Her heart hurt to hear Miley sobbing. Remembering the cruelty she wished she'd never gone through, now reminded her how much she would've given for some pity. She threw on her army jacket and opened the door, barely saving a slam in the whistling winds.

Miley was sitting, her knuckles white from clutching the blanket; she was drenched in water and shivering through her bonds, and dress. Belson's heart sank and she walked over to the girl, slightly yelling to top the wind.

"Are you okay Miley?" Miley noticed Belson and shook her head.

"Miley it's really awful out here. You could catch something." The brunette just sat nodding. _I'm going to regret this _Belson thought.

"C'mon, I'm taking you inside." Miley shook her head.

"You'll get in trouble." Her lips were almost blue.

"I know."

She picked Miley up by the arm, everything numb from the cold. Half dragging the girl through the cold she put her arm around her and led her into the door, letting go of her only to close the door with a slam, yet not waking the dead tired girls, and shutting off the noise only leaving the whistle of wind.

Belson's mini room was a small room inside the cabin with a small window to look at the girls through. It was closed off from the girls by a door and had a desk, cabinet for clothes, lamp, and a bed with pillows and sheets and a mattress. Belson shoved Miley through the doors of her room, not wanting the other girls to know she was there, and took off her blanket and her bonds.

"Look I'm going to wake you up a little earlier so I can settle you back outside to look like you were never in here. Dammit you're drenched."

She looked around for a moment, caught her eye, and gave Miley her spare uniform pajamas.

"Change." She commanded and turned around. It took a long time due to the numbness of her hands, and Belson turned around to help pull her pants up, feeling very awkward in the act. Remembering her twin sized bed, Belson looked at Miley and then the dirt floor.

"Uhh well make yourself comfortable on the floor. Okay?" Miley nodded sadly and lay down on the floor, far too weak for grace.

Belson lay in her bed staring at Miley's fragile form laying on the dirt floor. She sighed, once again knowing she'd regret what she'd say.

"Uh why don't you take the bed, I'll take the floor, you look more beat up." Belson got up and stuck out her hand to help Miley up. She stood up weakly, never letting go of Belson's hand.

"C-come w-with me." Miley stuttered out.

"I don't think so Miley. You're lucky enough you get to sleep here."

"Please Off-Officer I'm fr-freezing . Please." She begged tirelessly to Belson and finally she caved.

"Not a word to anyone Miley…Please." She rested behind her. Miley lay down, balled up, and reached back for Belson's arm, wrapping it around her shivering frame.

"Miley. What are you doing?"

"Aww p-please?" She clung to the arm as though her life depended on it, and Belson stopped resisting, leaving her all but spooning Miley as she fell asleep in her arms.


	5. Solitary

The next morning would detail one of the great pains of the time Miley would spend.

Luna came in early that morning to check on her bonded criminal. Of course, being caught off guard, Officer B had just woken Miley, and she was presently running over to the shelves to change back into her dry morning clothes. It was then that the door slammed open with all the rage that was Luna, and saw a frightened Miley scampering about, a few newly-woken girls, and Belson in her "mini-room" changing for the day.

Upon discovering Miley in Officer's pajamas, unbounded, and prematurely awoken, she rapped her knuckles viciously on the Belson's personal door. Belson walked out, saluted, and greeted Luna with a "ma'am?"

Luna had a nonchalant calmness about her that secretly suppressed the rage that was kindled within her.

"Officer Belson, I came early today to check on a certain bonded patient under the number 1616. I remember that I saw her well bonded last night. I know that weather was rough, and I expected a weathered face, perhaps eyes moist with the realization of the severity of punishment. Alas I was met with an absence of said patient, and instead I witness her scampering about the house in Officer's dress, unbounded, and before wake up. Would you explain?"

The kind thing, the moral thing, the right thing was to explain that Belson was carefully watching out for the health of the camper by assuring that a night as rough as the last, was protected against. But that defeated the point of the punishment. In fact, it was days like that that made the punishment worthwhile. She saw that most of the other girls had awoken and she need to keep her authority. Besides, her job meant the world to her in many important and tucked away ways, so she took the best path she could think of. After all, Miley was just another stupid camper like all the rest.

She looked over to the girl and put on a face of convincing shock.

"1616, what are you doing unbounded in my house? And why are you wearing Officer Uniform? That is highly disobedient and inappropriate! How did you become unbounded?"

Her face demanded answers, and Miley stood in genuine confusion. She didn't want to rat out Belson. Surely this was just a plan Officer had constructed to divert the attention from either of them. She would make it so it wasn't either of their faults. _God she's great. But, uh, what am I supposed to say? _

Luna stared Miley down with sunken in eyes, darkened in tiredness.

"Answer your officer 1616." Miley stood motionless. _When is B gonna help me?_

Nothing.

"Answer. Your. Officer." Miley gulped in.

"Well she umm…"Luna came up and death gripped Miley's arm.

"You've been trouble from the start. Bring your clothes to the Hygiene Dept. You will spend a week in solitary."

Miley was pushed towards the shelves and then personally dragged out of the house. Miley turned for a longing glance at Belson. She had finally grasped that Belson wasn't planning to save her at all. Her eyes were dreadfully sad. But Miley only felt betrayal.

One could never understand how hard solitary was. Already in the pain of a hating environment, take away the only chances of companionship, and that was solitary. The room was cement, and consisted of a single chair, not even a bed, and it was close to the Office of Luna in the lobby. Upon being dragged out of the room, Miley was told to shower and dress, and was given the usual ration for breakfast. The normal routine was unchanged. The only difference was that it was completely in solitude. She ate meals with herself, sat in her own corner during Church and class, and went for routines by herself. It was nearing the end of the day, and all she wanted was to sit and cry in the warm arms of Mikayla.

That was the only person she trusted. She thought of lying in her arms like she did when she was sad. Her face buried in Mickey's neck, Mickey playing with her hands and running her fingers through her hair. Mickey's soft smell and her soft lips tantalized her brain. _This isn't helping a thing._ Her mind was tired and her eyes began pouring hot tears.

She heard a familiar voice through the walls. The poor, decayed walls were virtually paper thin, and this was the one thing that gave her a feeling of acquaintanceship. Though this wasn't the evenly pitched voice of Luna; this was two people. Luna and…Belson?

_I hate her._

Even with her severed thoughts of Belson, she was still curious for any bit of conversation she could take in.

"Belson, in my office please."

"Yes, ma'am?"

The door was closed gently.

"Sit Truscott, we have to talk about today."

Miley sat with her ear to the wall shared with the Office. _Truscott? Who is Truscott? _She listened for a third voice but none was present.

"Please Officer, call me Belson. Truscott is a disgrace."

"In the present, we are not on terms which serve to incline an extension of respect. I saw through your cover up today, acting as though you'd never seen 1616 in the room before I mentioned it."

"Officer, I stand firmly by my story. And believe I acted well in keeping firm authority over the other members of my house as they looked onto the display."

Miley's stomach turned, and a grimace twisted onto her face.

Luna chuckled lightly.

"That you did Truscott, but I don't know that I trust your antics. I'd hate to think you were fraternizing with a camper. Surely you know better by now."

"Please Officer no."

"Oh please. Tell me you haven't forgotten your admission, as a camper, two years ago. I bump you up to working staff in your 15th year. You tangle with a girl. Do you remember the punishment you suffered? Do you remember how your father responded? Yet I let you graduate to House Officer 16 in your 16th year, and I find you fraternizing with yet another camper. Are you determined to get yourself killed by your father?"

"Officer, it was nothing like that. My relationship with Mi- 1616 was simply saving her from an intolerable night. It was for the health of a camper. Think if she had gotten pneumonia. Think of the responsibilities we would have to own up to."

"Don't act like you understand the legalities of my camp Truscott. What you did was wrong. The fact that you can even start a statement with 'my relationship with 1616' shows that you have gone way too far with this girl already and are in need of punishment."

Belson's sobs could be heard distinctly. They were tired tears, painful, tired, suppressed tears. Luna seemed to clear her throat somewhere in between the tears.

"However, because I know what you father does to you, and would do if he found out, I have decided to neglect to inform him of this, and will, instead, move you to a different House. You will be House Officer 23, and the existing officer will man your house in your absence. Are we clear?"

"Thank you Officer. Thank you so much." Her words were the most genuine Miley had ever heard.

"Very well Belson. Leave, and do not let me catch you in anymore trouble. You will receive three lashes for these events, and then you will be moved."

That was the last thing Miley could hear, save the quiet closing of the door. The discussion really needed a chance to marinate in her head, supply her some answers. She backed away from the wall, so as not to look like she was eavesdropping, and instead huddled in the middle of the floor, in a ball with her blanket wrapped around her. She was tired but couldn't sleep.

_The night was quiet and all that could be heard was the crying of a girl in pain. She rounded the corner to see Belson with her hands tied before her, attired in only a bra and her cargo pants. Luna stood behind her, a whip in hand. The whip kissed the creamy skin of Belson's bare back and like a good lover, it had Belson moaning. The moaning was in agony and tears streamed down Belson's eyes. "I love Miley. I didn't mean to kiss her. I just did it!" Belson screamed. _

Miley woke up. Horrified. Why did she dream Belson was saying those things? She was being whipped, hurt. And Miley was horrified. _But I hate Belson. Don't I?_


	6. Beatings

Life was getting way too weird. Days and days the brunette spent in Solitary, being fed with a plate shoved under the door, and falling asleep to the beats of the living around her. She had been having very provocative and unnatural dreams about Officer. Though, she hadn't heard anymore conversations in Luna's office regarding Belson or… Truscott… whatever her name was!

That is, until around a day before her confinement was over. It was getting to be late; she was tired from her day's work, and as she was curled in a ball for sleep, she heard a familiar voice through the wall.

"Ah Belson, come sit, I've been meaning to have a word with you. Fit for it to be before punishment, don't you agree?"

Miley gasped, the three lashes!

"Umm…yes ma'am, of course ma'am." Belson said nervously, closing the door behind her.

There was a deep sound of Luna sighing. "You agree I went easy on you in terms of punishment, don't you Truscott?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you ma'am."

"But, you should know, I do _not_ take homosexuality lightly."

"Ma'am, pardon me, but I am _not_ a homosexual."

A sinister laugh was projected, so cold it could be felt in Miley's cell.

"Truscott you've only been in correction camp for _two _measly years. The disease takes quite a while longer to destroy. So don't tell me you are relinquished of it. You're lucky I let you in this office, lest I become infected."

Miley rolled her eyes to the analogy of disease. And a small laugh was emitted at the idea of Luna becoming "infected" with Belson's gayness. And since when was Belson gay? Miley never would have guessed had she not heard their previous discussion through the walls.

"Ma'am, it's not like that ma'am. I don't partake in any of those activities anymore. I swear on it ma'am. I don't. If this is about 1616, I assure you that I did nothing but let her inside the cabin."

"Wearing your robes?! You disgust me sometimes, trying to lie like that. Have you _no_ respect for me?"

"I apologize ma'am, I do. I apologize. I meant that I lent her dry clothing as well. But I swear to you nothing wrong or…_gay_…was going on." Belson's voice could hardly utter the word gay, as it had become dry and the word was like vinegar.

"Don't tell me you don't partake in such activity! I don't know _what_ compelled me to put you Head Officer of a house of girls your own age! I see the way you look at them Truscott. I see the want in your eyes. I see you at the Hygiene Department, looking wrongly at the half naked campers." To this, Belson's face was the deepest red, and she hung her head in embarrassment and shame.

Miley, equally shocked by this information, rested her head against the wall, so as not to miss but a syllable of B's feeble response.

"I…I apologize ma'am. I didn't know I looked at them so."

"Listen to me," Miley heard a clattering of fists banging on the desk. "I will _not_ tolerate you going back on the progress you've made. There was a time when I couldn't keep your hands off the other girls. I was near ready to chop them off. But, I feel as though an added humility should be made onto your punishment. You will be whipped your three lashes tonight, in front of 1616. That way, she can feel guilt and you can feel the shame you're meant to feel. Understand?"

"Ma'am no!" Belson cried indignantly. "I'll lose all respect over the camper!"

"It doesn't matter; you are no longer her Head Officer."

"Please, ma'am, why the sudden harshness on your punishment?"

"Because I _know_ you are lying to me."

"I don't understand ma'am. About what?"

Another cynical chuckle. "Don't play a fool you wretch! You're lying about the depth of your relations with 1616."

"I swear to you I'm not ma'am! Why do you think so?"

"Because last night I heard her call 'no Belson, no! I love you too come back!' And if that isn't the damdest thing, then I don't know what is!"

Belson gasped. "She didn't really say that did she ma'am?"

"She did."

"Well she isn't in control of her dreams. I swear to you I never told her _I_ loved her."

"Are you saying she has an unreturned infatuation with you, Truscott?"

"Yes," B said meekly. And to it, Miley growled in anger. How dare she accuse her of that!

Luna simply laughed. "How about we go retrieve that creature of ours. And she can watch you take your lashes?"

Belson sighed, upset, and as Miley heard the door close and her lock being turned, she leapt off the wall and cradled herself in the middle floor to look natural.

When the door was opened, it showed a sarcastically happy Luna, and a very flustered and red Belson. The little blonde stumbled forward as she was pushed in the back, and for a moment Miley saw that her hands were bound.

"Get up 1616!" Luna bellowed, but the brunette didn't even flinch. "Tell her to get up."

"Get up 1616." Belson mumbled slowly and Luna shoved her forward roughly.

"Like you have some dignity!"

"Come on, get up 1616!" Belson said louder, feeling her hands burning under the metal cuffs.

"She said get your ass up!" Luna bellowed at the unmoving Miley, letting go of Belson to drag the brunette up by her forearm.

When Luna had gotten the two girls together, she swatted them each in the back with the bat she had holstered on her waist. With a gruff command, she had them walking out to the site where Belson was to receive her punishment.

"I'm sorry for what happened Miley. I really am." Belson muttered, trying to be inaudible to the angry woman behind them.

Miley, whose head was hung alongside her blonde companion, gave a subtle glance toward her.

"No you're not."

"I am Miley. I never wanted this to happen. But you'll be able to watch me suffer plenty for what I've done." They shared a look, locking vision, and Miley could see the sympathy and sorrow building in Belson's eyes.

"We have to talk." Miley mumbled back, but Luna had taken a sudden interest in their whispering.

"Can it or I'll tape your mouths shut."


	7. Illegal

When the trio finally made it to the whipping site, Miley gasped in horror, as it looked like something from a 19th century Death Prison. There were two giant sticks with ropes connected so that the body could be tied with both hands restrained in a large V shape above their head.

"Strip your shirt off, Belson." Luna commanded after unbinding her hands. "Get by the ropes." Adorned in only her bra and her uniform pants, Belson stood between the sticks and held her hands up like she was supposed to. She was so mechanical in her movements, that Miley was sure she had done it many times before. And as she watched the girl's unclothed back, she could see a generous amount of whip scars, and her heart was completely wrenched in grief.

"Ready?" Luna chuckled bitterly.

"Yes ma'am." Belson replied respectfully.

When the blonde was fully tied, Luna came over to Miley and rebound her hands and feet to one of the poles.

"Now you can watch your little crush be beaten to a pulp because of you. Is it worth it 1616? Is loving her worth watching her get whipped?" Luna spoke sarcastically as she saw Miley's face fall into sadness then anger.

"I don't love her you wretched bitch!" Miley screamed into Luna's face with so much rage that her face was red in the floodlights surrounding the site.

_Smack._ Luna's hand flew across the brunette's face so fast, she only felt the burn a minute later.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me like that!" Luna yelled, making slow and frightening pauses between each word.

Luna laughed heartily and smacked the whip through the air.

"Ah!" Belson screamed out, the whip licking her back and the fresh blood pouring down.

"You like that 1616?" The woman yelled with a wicked cackle.

Another snap through the air, and another explicit scream, and Miley burst in tears.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry B." She whispered to the girl.

Belson's knees were buckled and she was practically hanging on her arms. Her head was hung and there was blood dripping from her back in all directions. Reaction tears were rolling off her cheeks, and her face was turning red as she tried desperately to hold back the pain. She was the portrait of utter agony. This couldn't be legal! It couldn't be!

She gave a quick and pained look to Miley.

"It's not your fault." She coughed out, spitting out a flood of saliva, and bracing herself for another cut.

"She's cute isn't she 1616? The red brings out her eyes doesn't it?"

"Stop it! Stop it! For God sake stop it you fucking monster!" Miley venomously screeched from beside the pole, lashing and thrashing against her confinements. "My father's gonna sue your ass broke when he finds out what you do here!"

Luna stopped, quite tickled to hear the rebellion, and came over to where Miley was standing.

"Ah, so you think your father will sue me? 1616, your father _knows_ what goes on in this camp. That's why he sent you here. He's disgusted by your behavior." Miley was speechless and Luna knew she's hit a very sensitive vein. Just as she said this, Belson looked over and gave look of pure empathy.

"She gets two more whips for you talking back 1616." The woman laughed back, immediately regaining her post and sending another whip through.

"Hurt _me_ Luna! Hit me instead!" Miley called out fruitlessly.

"No, this camp is about learning how your actions hurt others. See, you hurt your family when you disgraced them with this act. You're now hurting your Officer by not keeping your mouth shut."

"I'm so sorry." Miley whispered again.

"You needed to get it out. It's fine. Just be respectful from now on. It hurts so badly." Belson whimpered out before being given her last heavy whipping.

Luna came over and untied Belson's hands and you could see her muscles tensing and flexing in the pain of being held up. Just as her arms came down, she received a hard beating to the back that sent her tumbling forward.

"Put your shirt on and untie the camper. If I hear you so much as breath to each other I'll put both of you up again."

Belson pulled her shirt down, hissing at the fabric making contact with her wounded flesh.

She came over to Miley and fumbled with the rope bounds. When her hands were free, Miley squeezed Belson's quickly and the officer nodded at the silent apology. They both began walking back to the office.

"Tonight's your last night. Enjoy it camper." Luna said with a cynical humor, before dragging the still-bound Belson into her office.

Miley leaned near the wall to hear if any conversation occurred.

"It hurts doesn't it Truscott?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Do you think you deserved it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I bet you wished you stayed clear of that camper."

"I'm sorry ma'am."

"Well, she's back to the House tomorrow morning. And you're back to House…?"

"House 23 ma'am."

"You're dismissed Truscott. Don't let me see you talking to her again."

"Good night ma'am."


End file.
